Bases for robotic systems are typically designed to have a large platform which is supported by a number of wheels or tracks working together for movement. The wheels or tracks typically have some ability to change directions, however in large robotic systems, the weight typically requires a substantial number of wheels to properly support the system, making it less able to move or change directions quickly.